


Kevin doesn't need to talk

by poliglot



Category: Fright Night (2011), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot
Relationships: Jerry Dandrige/Kevin Khatchadourian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Kevin doesn't need to talk

Как же он ненавидел этих тварей.  
Через всю жизнь прошло только одно чувство – ненависть. Он не помнил ни материнской ласки, ни отцовского крепкого плеча: его некому было подставить.  
Всё из-за них.  
Паразиты, кормящиеся на человеке. Есть ли что-то более паршивое, чем медленное уничтожение своего кормильца?   
Он думает, что есть.  
Наслаждение страданиями того, от кого ты зависишь полностью.  
Перед глазами снова встаёт сто раз снившаяся сцена.  
Ему было три.   
Психиатры говорят, такие ранние воспоминания не остаются у человека долго и скоро он всё забудет.  
Он помнит чертовки хорошо.  
На тёмной лестнице остаётся странно мерцающий след. Такой же тёмный, как и силуэт, застывший в дверях.   
Из шкафа видны только ноги незнакомца. И мамина рука, свесившаяся вниз. А ещё лужа крови, залившая пол комнаты.   
Незнакомец поворачивается и мягко говорит: «Я знаю, что ты здесь, малыш». Его лица не видно, но в голосе явственно слышится улыбка. Он наслаждается происходящим. Для него это не просто охота. Это веселье. Развлечение. Милая проделка над нерадивыми людьми.   
Кевину приходится быть смелым. И безрассудным. Сердце колотится в груди, как сумасшедшее, во рту сухо от ужаса. Нельзя кричать. Голос пропадает.  
Как выяснится впоследствии, чуть не навсегда.   
Мамина сестра, Ева, будет утверждать, что на них напал маньяк, но Кевин помнит, как мужчина прокусил шею матери и жадно лакал кровь, пока она пыталась отпихнуть его багровой рукой.  
Потрясающий цвет.  
Такой хотел бы видеть Кевин на каждом кровопийце в мире.   
Чтобы каждый из них истёк кровью столько раз, сколько убил за свою не жизнь.   
Существование.   
Ненависть – то, что помогло ему выжить тогда и даёт надежду сейчас. Ведь должна быть у человека цель в жизни.  
Ева каждое воскресенье водит его в церковь, а каждый понедельник – к психиатру.   
Они не помогут.  
У человека должна быть цель в жизни, иначе он никто. Смысла в жизни нет и быть не может, но цель... Цель можно найти.  
Или она найдёт тебя.  
У него есть цель.  
Убить.  
Прикончить как можно больше тварей, обитающих по ту сторону реальности и одновременно наиболее близких к жизни.   
Они живут ею.  
Мы часто не замечаем разницы между жизнью и существованием. Они видят.  
Им известно, в чём разница, как никому.  
Жизнь заканчивается со смертью.  
***  
Он ненавидит не только тех. Её он тоже ненавидит. За то, что жива. Что её кровь течёт по венам, а не расплескалась по полу и капает с холодной руки.  
За то, что не верит ему.  
Он не мог говорить до пяти.   
Он помнил всё. Словно в насмешку, она пыталась научить его какой-то ерунде, как счёт до десяти и кидание мячика, куда скажут.  
Как будто он не умеет самого главного. Выжить.  
А потом ему читают про Робина Гуда, и его глаза широко распахиваются: можно убивать издалека. Не рискуя не только не умереть самому, но и остаться незамеченным.  
В этом меньше сладкой мести, но вряд ли тот помнит его. Он был слишком мал, да и люди для него должны быть все на одно лицо.  
Еда.  
В десять ему дарят его первый лук. Вначале ничего путного не выходит, но детская рука быстро приноравливается к жёсткой тетиве, а пальцы становятся сильными и ловкими.  
Такие были у матери.  
Он похож на мать куда больше, чем на отца. И на неё. Ева. Такое простое и символическое имя.   
Что может роднить его и эту идиотку? Она пытается быть ему матерью. Ха.  
Как можно стать тем, кем не являешься?   
Она не понимает, что делает не так.  
Он пытается довести её всеми возможными способами, чтобы его отдали кому-нибудь другому. Чтобы ей надоело терпеть его постоянное упрямство, и она наконец перестала играть из себя мученицу. Кому угодно.  
Кому-то, не похожему на мать.   
***  
Каждый день такой же, как другие. И одновременно не такой. Та же школа, те же люди вокруг, те же сэндвичи на завтрак. Даже джем не меняется годами. И всё каждый день что-то новое. Он ближе к цели.  
На пятнадцатилетие ему дарят его первый настоящий лук. Кевин выражает радость, как может, хотя это больше похоже на формальность. Разве они не должны заботиться о нём?   
Вот пусть и позаботятся.   
Но лучше о себе.  
В сущности, рождение сестры (какая она к чёрту сестра? У них разные родители, и она вся в своих) не оставило большого следа в его планах.   
Ему иногда приходила в голову идея пожалеть её, всё же она не виновата, что родилась в семье кретинов. Но потом она снова пересказывала ему сказки, где прекрасных принцесс освобождали из башен, а чудовищ убивали, и всё сочувствие пропадало без следа.   
В конце концов, её и забрать потом будет некому.  
Стрелы с каждым годом тренировок выпускаются всё легче и летят всё дальше. Однажды он даже не смог достать одну из мишени. Пришлось выламывать наконечник, и на гладкой поверхности до сих пор осталась рваная рана там, где его вытаскивали вместе с древесиной.  
Интересно, этого хватит, чтобы пронзить сердце насквозь?  
Он много читает про тех, даже пытался увлекаться эзотерикой. Правда, потом Ева увидела, как он сидел на форуме, где обсуждали, как можно воткнуть кол в сердце, и в церковь они стали ходить ещё и по средам.   
Вообще в церкви было неплохо первое время, пока Кевин считал, что молитвы и вера помогут ему в борьбе. Но он всё же решил положиться на средства более материальные.  
Вера так зыбка.  
Пока другие верят в то, что с неба на них смотрит всемогущий боженька и только и думает, как бы им помочь, Кевин предпочитает верить в нечто более реальное.  
В себя, например.  
Будет ли его наконечник обжигать так же, как крест?  
Навряд ли святая вода сработает так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Все же вера основана на фантазиях ее адептов, а фантазии на то и фантазии, что имеют мало общего с реальностью.  
Чтобы бояться чего-то, это надо видеть.  
***  
Тела сестры и отца лежат на земле как-то картинно, словно всё не по-настоящему. Кевин подходит проверить пару раз, мертвы ли они наверняка.  
От этого зависит его жизнь.  
К отцу он никогда не испытывал ненависти. Именно он подарил тот первый лук, и Кевин помнит это, как и всё остальное. Он даже мог бы испытывать благодарность. Пусть старик и не знал, какую услугу оказал ему, он был умён на свой лад. По крайней мере, не пичкал его всякой всячиной про любовь и взаимное уважение.   
Сестру он тоже не мог по-настоящему ненавидеть, она никогда не напоминала ему мать. Она родилась такой же светловолосой, как отец, и глупенькой, как Ева. В ней не было и капли того, что называют неистовством, а Кевин назвал бы просто – я.  
Но она. Ооо, её он ненавидел как нельзя более правильно и истиннее уж точно некуда.  
Сначала он хотел убить и её, но потом вспомнил проповеди о всепрощении и смирении греха гневливости и решил простить.  
Она будет жить.   
Увидев тела мужа и дочери, она несколько минут стояла в шоке, не в силах поверить в произошедшее.   
На лице было написано выражение в точности как тогда, когда Кевин впервые сознательно выстрелил в неё.   
Ей точно так же не могло прийти в голову, что такое может случиться.  
***  
Нужно было сматываться, пока не приехала полиция.   
Впрочем, всё уже было готово заранее. Он как-то раз просматривал очередную серию бредовых документальных фильмов о загадочных массовых убийствах, и тут его внимание привлёк один сюжет. Некто неидентифицированный вырезал целые семьи, причём за каким-то чёртом выпускал им кровь. Следов ритуалов найдено не было, из чего был сделал вывод, что маньяк скорее наслаждался видом жертв, чем использовал их для каких-то целей.  
Или вкусом.  
Может, мамочка не научила его быть аккуратным за столом?  
Они в очередной раз переезжали, и Кевину вдруг ужасно захотелось посмотреть на местные достопримечательности.  
Маньяка, например.  
Его логово находилось почти на краю города, в заброшенном доме, который всё ещё упорно пытались продать, хотя видок у него был самый неподходящий для продажи. Рядом с какой-то риэлторшей с сынком.   
Хочет убить сразу двух зайцев?  
Колчан со стрелами оттягивает плечо, но эта тяжесть привычна, словно стала его частью. Сегодня от неё зависит его жизнь. Чем тяжелее, тем больше стрел, а значит, больше ублюдков он сможет порешать за раз.  
Сумку с кольями на всякий случай и весь прочий инвентарь Кевин перетащил поближе к дому ещё за неделю до сегодняшнего дня.   
За час до рассвета Кевин перелазит через забор и оказывается на участке. Старый трейлер уже вывезли на свалку, так что основное убежище отсутствует, но так даже лучше.   
Всё равно тварь в доме.  
Он бесшумно подкрадывается к двери и достаёт отмычку. Конечно, поиски в гугле – не лучший вариант для подобной затеи, но до рассвета ещё есть час, а за это время только дурак не откроет дверь.  
Кевин не дурак.  
Когда замок наконец щёлкает, он застывает на секунду, прислушиваясь. Внутри абсолютно тихо. Дом, что называется, словно умер. Неудивительно.  
Живых-то там нет.  
В тёмном коридоре почти ничего не видно из-за слоя пыли на окнах, но откуда-то слышится звук включённого телика.  
Он... Не спит?..  
У Кевина вдоль позвоночника пробегает холодок, но трусость ему не поможет.  
В прошлый раз он струсил.  
Теперь все мертвы.  
Он медленно и неслышно движется вдоль белеющей в темноте лестницы. На потолке играют цветные блики от экрана, и Кевин оказывается в большой комнате, смежной с кухней. Отсюда ему виден только кусок стены, тяжёлые старомодные портьеры (не любишь свет, старина?) и столик с ногами на нём.  
Он прокрадывается ближе, спиной прижимаясь к холодной стене. Между лопаток майка давно вымокла от пота, но страх только увеличивает азарт. Ярость может застить разум.  
Страх учит выживать.  
Он ныряет в темноту, проходя всё дальше и дальше вглубь дома. Теперь его можно увидеть, но и ему открыто гораздо больше. Над краем кресла виднеется чужая голова. Конечно, с такого расстояния попадёт даже слепой, но возле стены не больно размахнёшься, и Кевину приходится чуть выступить из тени.   
Теперь его чертовски легко увидеть; на фоне экрана тёмный затылок виднеется особенно чётко, и Кевину даже не нужно целиться, чтобы попасть.   
Стрелять в голову – не лучшая идея.  
Внезапно ноги исчезают со столика и голова пропадает из поля зрения. Он движется на кухню, так же плавно и тихо, как и в тот, первый, раз.  
Кевину приходится подняться по лестнице чуть вверх, иначе его сразу увидят. В паре метров он проходит, весело насвистывая какую-то мелодию, и Кевин, затаив дыхание, ждёт. Тот возвращается обратно, плюхается в кресло, правда, из-за перил ни черта не видно, но это полбеды.   
Он спускается вниз, огибает лестницу, движется короткими перебежками от тьмы к тьме, планируя обойти предмет своих наблюдений справа и найти лучшее место для стрельбы.  
Все чувства напряжены до предела, слух улавливает малейшие изменения в тональности голоса телеведущей какого-то очередного дебильного ток-шоу.  
Обычно Кевин замечает всё, даже больше, чем нужно.  
Но не тёмный взгляд из тени напротив.


End file.
